A performance is generally defined as an event in which a performer or group of performers behave in a particular way for another group of people, the audience. Often, a performance is for the benefit by way of entertainment of the audience. Sometimes the dividing line between the performer and the audience may become blurred, such as in participatory theatre, where the performance also involves audience members. Many types of performances may take place, such as a musical concert, recital or competition, plays, ballets, circus acts, live art, magic shows, and public address announcements.
Performances generally require a designated area for the performers to occupy, known as a stage, which is usually elevated a distance above ground level in order to facilitate the attention of the audience being focused on the performance in addition to everyone in the audience being able to get a clear view of the performance. In more elaborate venues, such as a concert hall, the stage is fairly large and well-lit, and the seating is tiered and comprises multiple floors so that each row of audience members is slightly more elevated so that their view is not blocked by the row of people in front of them.
Sometimes it is desired to have a performance in a location that does not already have a permanent stage set up, such as an open air concert in a park. In such cases, a temporary stage must be constructed. This is often a lengthy, labor intensive process involving many workers and costly equipment. In addition, depending on the type of performance and the number of people in attendance, a temporary stage may not provide adequate sight lines for the entire audience.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mobile, truck-mounted stage with a hydraulic lifting mechanism that is unique, novel, use-case presented, and utilizes pre-existing, pre-defined design components to make the setup and tear down process for a performance involving a temporary stage much quicker, easier, and more cost effective.